La Desgracia de los Black
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Sirius y Narcisa jamás fueron los primos más unidos del mundo, pero ellos simplemente no podían apartar sus manos el uno del otro ni evitar esos roces no tan infantiles en las cenas familiares. Para el Kinktober de el foro 'Hogwarts A través de los Años'


_Sirius y Narcisa jamás fueron los primos más unidos del mundo, pero ellos simplemente no podían apartar sus manos el uno del otro ni evitar esos roces no tan infantiles en las cenas familiares._

 _Pareja: Sirius Black y Narcisa Black_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #29 de 'Llega el Kinktober' del foro 'Hogwarts A través de los Años'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sirius siempre había sentido algo por Narcissa, aunque nunca supo, ni quiso, ponerle un nombre exacto al sentimient_ o.

Cuando eran niños él sólo podía pensar en molestar a su prima, ella era tan adorable cuando se enojaba con él y empezaba con su berrinche porque había jalado sus trenzas, porque había dañado sus muñecas, porque había jalado su falda y la había hecho caer, etc... Conforme crecieron, Sirius dejó de jalar sus coletas para empezar a tocar su espalda de forma provocativas, hacer comentarios fogosos sobre ella y ser demasiado afectuoso con su prima.

Narcissa se molestaba con él, claro que lo hacía, ella siempre hacía una pataleta cuando Sirius la molestaba y con el paso del tiempo empezó a hacer pataletas porque él no bajaba más su mano, porque él no le prestaba la atención suficiente y, finalmente porque siempre se desviaba a su mejilla cuando el beso claramente debió haber sido en sus labios.

Ellos eran extraños, no podían tener conversaciones civilizadas y ni siquiera compartían gustos similares pero ambos no podían evitar mirarse más de la cuenta, ni escabullirse en medio de las reuniones familiares a la habitación de Sirius. Él no podía evitar arrancar la ropa a su prima favorita apenas entraba a la habitación y ella no podía evitar colar sus manos bajo la camiseta del chico.

En esos momentos de locura a él le gustaba de besar su cuello, sus pechos y siempre se detenía en su vientre para buscar sus ojos. Ella no podía evitar colar sus manos en la camisa de él, luego llevarlas hasta límite de los pantalones y jugar con la siempre presente erección de su primo sobre la tela. A veces la sacaba, otras no.

Ellos jamás habían pasado esos límites.

 _Al menos no hasta aquella noche donde él había decidido irse y ella fue comprometida con Lucius Malfoy._

Sirius no aguantaría un segundo más en aquella casa, siquiera por ella, fue lo primero que notó Narcissa después del anuncio de su madre sobre su compromiso con Malfoy, ella no conocía bien al hombre, había ido dos años arriba en Hogwarts y nunca fue santo de su devoción. Se admite que siempre tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que cómo a sus tíos a ella la decidieran comprometer con alguno de sus primos. Más específicamente, con Sirius.

Cuando su madre había anunciado su compromiso Sirius la había vuelto a mirar, los ojos grises sorprendidos y dolidos, después del anuncio la conversación se había empezado a tornar incómoda para ella pues sus padres querían saber todo sobre la guerra y Bellatrix con gusto había empezado a hablar de sus hazañas en las filas del Lord. Había mirado a Sirius y no pudo evitar notar cómo el parecía querer salir corriendo del comeder, cosa que hizo apenas tuvo oportunidad.

Ella se quedó un tiempo más por las apariencias, y cuando por fin escapó de su hermana mayor subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de su primo.

Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Sirius empacando sus pertenencias, tirando todo al baúl cómo si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

–Tu habitación tiene demasiado rojo, ¿como logras siquiera dormir con tal color predominando? –lo único que pudo decir fue aquello, mientras miraba como su primo seguía tirando la ropa en el baúl.

–El rojo es un buen color, Cissy, siempre le da un mejor ambiente a las cosas. –la respuesta fue automática, él siempre fue así, capaz de contestar al segundo con un comentario que la haciendo sonreír – ¿Sabes? Guarde la estúpida esperanza de que nos comprometieran, con Andy repudiada y Bella con el loco Lestrange llegue a pensar en un 'nosotros', ¿estúpido verdad?

Ella quiso decirle que guardaba la misma esperanza que él, si bien no se podrían soportar mucho tiempo sentían algo el uno por el otro y con eso ya le bastaba, pero no pudo responder porque él se tiro sobre ella para besarla cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, y como nunca lo volvería a hacer.

La primera y la última vez.

Siempre habían puesto algunos límites, empezaron cuando Sirius tenía catorce y ella dieciséis, al principio solo eran besos y toques, luego procedieron a ponerse creativos y usar la boca para más que besarse, más nunca pudieron romper esa última barrera entre ellos, cruzar aquella línea haría las cosas más reales.

Ninguno era virgen por lo cuál con una facilidad absurda Sirius había logrado subirla en la cómoda de la habitación mientras la larga túnica ascendía por sus piernas, mientras ella había roto la camisa de él segundos después de empezado el beso para explorar la piel morena del chico.

Cuando la falda estuvo totalmente arriba él se separo para mirarla a la cara.

–¿Por qué Malfoy, Cissy?

En los ojos grises se puede ver tristeza y dolor, son los ojos de alguien que ha perdido algo importante. Sabe que en sus ojos se refleja el mismo sentimiento y algo en ella se rompe.

–Ni siquiera sabía que era mi prometido hasta que madre lo anunció en la cena

Los ojos azules de ella se muestran inseguros y atemorizados, los ojos de alguien que no sabe que sigue en su vida.

Cuando las miradas chocan entre ellas, se dan cuenta de que ese algo entre ambos era más grande de lo que se querían admitir. Ellos siempre se habían atraído como un par de imanes, desde que eran niños, cuando estaban en la misma habitación solo existían ellos dos y nadie más, al principio solo se podían molestar entre ellos, pero luego había nacido algo más. De adolescentes se sedujeron hasta que perdieron el control del juego y no pudieron dar vuelta atrás.

Hasta que perdieron el rumbo.

La chispa entre ellos había nacido de la atracción que sentían, del amor a lo prohibido y lo incorrecto. De la sangre podrida que les corría por las venas.

Él entra en ella de un golpe, no es lindo ni suave, y se puede notar el dolor que siente, ella tampoco es gentil mientras muerde su hombro y clava sus uñas en la espalda del chico. Todo es rápido y sin cuidado, cuando acaban se toman un tiempo para recuperarse y luego lo vuelven a hacer, ahora es tan suave y lento que tienen tiempo para mirarse a los ojos y dejar escapar todas sus emociones por ellos, se dicen todo lo que no pueden expresar en voz alta por miedo y porque no saben como hacerlo, hacen el amor.

Cuando terminan solo pueden permanecer quietos, abrazados el uno al otro sin querer salir de aquella fantasía que se han montado en la habitación al fondo del pasillo de la casa de los Black.

Aquella noche después de desatar aquella pasión que guardaban desde hace años, se miraron por última vez tratando de guardar aquel momento en sus memorias para siempre, intentaron no derrumbarse en los brazos del otro.

–El rojo es un buen color.

–Yo diría que es el nuestro Cissy, ya sabes, pasión, atracción y– titubea mientras piensa si debe decirlo. —amor.

Un último beso, se separan, acomodan sus ropas y ella sale de la habitación sin decir nada más, tragándose todo lo que quiere confesarle y con un nudo en la garganta. Sirius se queda solo en la habitación y no puede evitar sentirse patético y estúpido, mientras termina de tirar su ropa en el baúl no puede negar el dolor que a cada segundo crece en su pecho.

Narcissa baja la escalera de forma lenta sin evitar preguntarse si está haciendo lo correcto al dejar a Sirius, porque después de aquello lo que tenían ya no era un simple algo.

Unas horas después Sirius fue quemado del árbol familiar de los Black y declarado un traidor a la sangre.

Había huido, llevándose su corazón en el baúl y sin darle ninguna explicación.

 _Unos años después, cuando él volvió a la habitación que lo vio crecer no pudo evitar llorar al recordar su juventud, y aún más al notar aquel listón rojo en el suelo de su prima favorita. Ese algo seguía sin nombre. Se pierde en el recuerdo de lo que fueron, de la brevedad, piensa en la intensidad de todo lo que vivieron juntos. El rojo en su habitación lo lastima más que un golpe y se encuentra huyendo de su habitación entre lágrimas y temblores._

 _Cómo un cobarde._

Mira la tumba conmemorativa del hombre al que amo durante casi toda su vida y no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan. Está vestida de rojo, su cabello cae suelto en su espalda y sus ojos azules son los de una persona desolada.

Casi treinta años y ella aún sueña con aquella noche, aún imagina cómo podría haber sido su vida si le hubiese dicho que el rojo era su color y que ella aceptaba cada definición del mismo. Porqué tal vez para él aquel algo entre ellos nunca tuvo nombre, pero para ella ese algo fue de lo mejor en su vida.

Ella había sido capaz de poner nombre al sentimiento, tal vez demasiado tarde, pero lo había hecho.

Dejando aquellas rosas rojas en la tumba, Narcissa Malfoy se alejó en aquella túnica roja del cementerio donde descansaba el recuerdo de Sirius Black.

Se aleja de su pasado, lo que fue y lo que no. Camina a paso lento, tratando de olvidar.


End file.
